A Very Beeress Christmas
by NutsandVolts
Summary: ONESHOT: Beetee finds himself unable to sleep on Christmas Eve. This bespeckled inventor knows many things, but the true meaning of Christmas evades him. Luckily, he has a lovely best friend who is willing to teach him the true meaning of Christmas in the sweetest way possible. Fluff galore! Oh, and did I mention the entire thing rhymes?


**Hello, everyone. I knew I had to do a Beeress Christmas story, but this adorable fluffy oneshot has a catch: the entire thing rhymes. :) I'll bet this is the first **_**rhyming **_**adorable fluffy Beeress oneshot you've ever read! It has nothing to do with my series about Wiress and Beetee, SIS. At this point, Wiress and Beetee are just friends.**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays,**

**Wendy**

'Twas the night before Christmas

And in District 3,

Sleeping distraught in his bed

Was the inventor, Beetee.

The victor of some long-ago Hunger Games

Mister Beetee…what's this?

He doesn't have a surname?!

Anyway, he tossed and he turned,

Rumpling the sheets on his bed,

With a horrible pounding

In the back of his head.

Though he was very smart,

This bespeckled man,

The meaning of Christmas

He did not understand.

"I give up!" he cried,

Waking up at long last.

"Trying to figure this out

Is a pain in the…neck!"

Beetee got up and put

His glasses on his face.

"I know who can help

Put this nonsense in place!"

He picked the phone

And called his good friend, Wiress.

Though many suspected

She wasn't right in the head,

Beetee had grown

To love her all the same.

(Though he'd never tell her

She inhabited his dreams.)

"Hello?" she answered, voice heavy with sleep.

"I need your help," replied her inventing partner, Beetee.

"Come over to my house as fast as you can."

_And while I'm at it_, he thought,

_I should put on some pants._

Properly clad, after a minute,

He heard a knock at the door.

Wiress came in and hugged him,

Though his heart longed for more.

"I came as quick as I could," she said, sitting down.

"What's the trouble that's gotten your mouth in a frown?"

Beetee sat down beside her

And looked at her face.

Her sweet smile made his heart quicken its pace.

"Well, you see," Beetee stammered,

His face was quite red,

"I've this problem that's giving me a pain in my head!

It's Christmas Eve! I should be happy!

But I really don't know

Why we celebrate Christmas

In the season of snow!"

"The meaning of Christmas? That's what you don't know?"

Asked Wiress; he nodded and took her hand

That was chilled from the cold.

Wiress said, "Well, Christmas is a time of giving.

Of smiling and laughing—after all, we _are _living!"

Her tinkling laughter made him smile at her,

But when he mulled it over, he was still disturbed.

"Wiress," Beetee said, going to the table,

"Could you explain it in a simpler way, if you're able?"

She sighed; from the fruit bowl, she procured an orange—

"Stop!" cried a voice, running onto the scene.

It was Wendy, the author of _Stolen _and _Breathe._

"What are you doing?" she said. "You can't eat that!"

"Why can't she?" said Beetee. "It's a healthy snack!"

"You imbecile!" said Wendy. "This is a poem, Beetee!

And in poems, there must be rhyme!

Don't you see?

With 'orange,' no word in this entire world rhymes!

In poetry, it's more useless

Than tributes from Five!"

"Fine," said Wiress, "if you insist,

I'll eat this banana, so don't have a fit!"

Satisfied, Wendy went home to go back to sleep,

Leaving an annoyed Wiress

And a confused Beetee.

"I'm sorry," said Wiress, "I've gotten off track."

"Christmas," Beetee prompted.

"You were explaining that."

"Right," she remembered.

"It's as simple as this:

Love is the reason we have Christmas!

Love's what rules the world, Beetee, not power.

Love makes the sunshine

That feeds all the flowers!

And the grass and the birds, the trees and the grain!

Love gives us the rainbow that comes from the rain!"

"That sounds fanciful, too good to be true!

Could it really be as simple as that?" Beetee mused.

"Here," said Wiress, "let me explain it like this."

And to Beetee's surprise, she gave him a kiss.

His pulse started racing.

He was unsure what to do!

"All I want," Wiress whispered, "for Christmas is you.

"It's you that's driven me mad, not that Games!

I love you, Beetee…oh, that's right.

You don't have a surname."

"Oh, Wiress," he sighed, "I love you, too!

I've loved you for years but was unsure what to do!

I was so timid, so afraid of rejection!"

He kissed her again; she offered no objection.

Beetee's lips moved from her lips to her neck.

"I've wanted to do this for years.

I love you, Wiress."

She replied, "This is the meaning of Christmas, my love.

Discovering something brighter than the stars above."

Her confidence slackened as she kissed the inventor.

Kissing was one thing,

But lovemaking would be another endeavor.

"Beetee?" she asked, her hands starting to shake.

He replied, "You're staying here, for goodness' sake!"

As always, he knew how to finish her sentence.

Wiress smiled, regaining her lost confidence.

With that, Beetee picked her up

And took his sweetheart to bed,

Relishing the best Christmas gift

He'd ever had.

And now, my friends, I hope you know

What's being implied.

Merry Christmas to all,

And to all, a good night!

**Well, there you have it. My first attempt at poetry. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs,**

**Wendy**


End file.
